El Temor de Perderte
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: One-Shot/MikageXTeito..."No quiero que mueras...no por mi maldita Culpa...Me deje llevar por mis emociones y tú Sufriste las Concecuencias...por favor...!Perdoname Mikage!...Primer Fic al Español, XD!


Wiiii!

Estoy sumamente feliz por haber por fin elaborado mi primer Fic de 07 Ghost. Me gusta tanto este Manga! Aunque por desgracia todavía no sale el anime, creo. No lo he encontrado todavía, pero si alguien sabe donde encontrarlo favor d hacerme avisar!

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece 07 Ghost, y si fuera así jamas, oyeron, JAMAS hubiera matado a Mikage.**

* * *

_**-El Temor de Perderte-**_

_Ibas volando…Tratando de Salvarte…_

Estaba herido, con apenas las fuerzas que le quedaban podía ponerse de pie. No iba a permitir que el maldito de Aya-ta lo matara, no le iba a perdonar por haber jugado con el alma de su mejor amigo. Y mucho menos iba a dejar que este muriese.

_Estas sufriendo en silencio…Llorando…_

Aún así fuese en vano, trató y trató de matar al Kor, evitando cortarle el ala. Es inútil, pensó, soy débil, no puedo salvarle, se dijo a sí mismo. El se encontraba allí, frente a él, sonriendo en malicia.

_Ocupas Ayuda…No debes Temer…_

Teito estaba asustado, no podía salvarle a su amigo.

-¡¡MIKAGE!!- grito desesperado.

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes, Teito Klein?-hizo una pausa tomándole del cuello. –Tú amigo está muerto.

Sus iris comenzaron a temblar. Cerró los ojos buscando calmarse, ignorando el dolor de todas sus heridas físicas.

_No creas de las mentiras…Cree en tú corazón…_

Ahora estaba en otro lado, Mikage no estaba allí. Plumas de ángel caían junto a él. Teito solo miraba sorprendido. ¿Dónde estoy?, se cuestiono. ¿Dónde ésta Mikage?

_Mata tus emociones…estás son tú mayor debilidad…_

Mikage fue el primero cual le habló, el único el cual no le importaba su realidad-su pasado-el único que fue capaz de sacrificarse por este. El único amigo que soportó cada uno de sus insultos. Mikage, el chico el cual…el amo.

_¿Cuál es tú deseo?...Solo hay una oportunidad…_

Su deseo, desde el momento que recupero ciertos fragmentos de su pasado, era volver a ver a su padre, pero ahora, ¿Cuál era? Estaba confundido, sus sentimientos le estaban engañando. Nunca había sentido amor, hasta que Mikage se lo brindo. Un amor entre amigos, nada maternal. Al decirle todo lo que sabía, este lo escucho con claridad. No le iba a creer, pero no fue así…Mikage confío en el.

_Seguir viviendo de los Recuerdos no te ayudara en nada…_

Volvió a abrir los ojos, regresando a la realidad. Sintiendo nuevamente en el ese gran dolor.

-M-mikage- tartamudeo.

-¿Sí, Teito?- sonrió.

-…- no habló más. Cayó al piso siendo empujado con gran brutalidad.

-Niño…- una voz grave habló frente de este. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el obispo pervertido. Frau.

-¡¡FRAU!!- grito exaltado. Este no le miró.

_Confía en tus camaradas….Cumple tú Promesa_

Una promesa… ¿para que sirvió esta? ¿Para poner en riesgo la vida de su amigo y la de su familia? Menuda estupidez. Teito era el culpable. Llevado por sus emociones hizo la mayor idiotez de toda su vida. Se metió en un gran lió comprometiendo a su amigo.

_Si tú mueres yo lo haré Contigo…_

Un amigo es un amigo, un camarada es un camarada, una persona es solo eso; pero un sentimiento significa mucho más que estos. Un lazo que todavía no podía terminar, era una gran amistad. ¿Poe qué, eh? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

_Tengo miedo…miedo a perderte…miedo a quedarme solo…_

Vaya sentimiento más egoísta que estabas sintiendo en esos momentos, Teito Klein. Prefieres pensar en ti más que en el bienestar de Mikage, ¿no? Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba queriendo llorar, como un pequeño niño asustado. Débil. Débil. Débil. Eso era.

-N perdonare a nadie que juegue con el alma de los amigos de Teito- Frau, no, Sehel habló por él. Uno de los siete fantasmas legendarios que cuenta la leyenda.

_Volaré a tú lado…Nunca te dejare solo…_

Mikage…luz brillante. Sí, tú eras mi luz. Me hiciste sentir único. Nos ayudamos siempre mutuamente e incluso nos protegimos. "Mi mejor Amigo", jamás te lo dije…pero tú también eres mi mejor amigo…

"_Ibas Volando…Tratando de Salvarte…_

…_Estas Sufriendo en silencio…Llorando…_

…_Ocupas ayuda…No debes Temer…_

…_No creas de las Mentiras…Confía en tú Corazón…_

…_Mata tus emociones…Estas son tú mayor Debilidad…_

…_¿Cuál es tu Deseo?...Solo hay una Oportunidad…_

…_Seguir viviendo de tus Recuerdos no te servirá de Nada…_

…_Confía en tus Camaradas…Cumple tú Promesa…_

…_Sí tu muere yo lo haré Contigo…_

…_Tengo miedo…Miedo a Perderte…Miedo a estar Solo…_

…_Volaré a tú Lado…_

…_Nunca te Dejaré solo…"_

Sus últimas palabras antes de marchar:

-Teito…T-te amo…- (N:A//Kyaaaaaa!!)

-¡¡MIKAGE!!

Soltaste su mano, dejándolo ir a otra parte. Sus alas eran tan puras como su alma.

_-Siempre te Recordare Mikage…-_

Mirabas todavía al cielo, observando hacia el punto en el cual él había desaparecido.

_-Esperare todo el tiempo necesario hasta que vuelas a renacer…_

_Y después…_

…_Moriré Contigo…

* * *

_

Bien, hasta aquí llego. Es un one-Shot, todavía no temino el manga, voy como en el episodio 8. aún me falta Demasiado!!!

Bien, no espero ningun review ya que...ehhmmm...este es el primer fic que hacen en español, solo existen hasta el momento 6 en ingles. Vaya vaya... ¿como no pueden hacer de estos?

(Sufriendo mentalmente)

Bien, ya me voy. Gracias por leer, a los que le gustan 07 Ghost...


End file.
